Adventures in Kanto
by AquaVoid
Summary: After watching an episode of Pokemon on tv, a human is pulled from the real world into the anime! What things can happen? (Ash will get non canon pokemon, if I don't remember what pokemon he got in canon)
1. Prologue:how did I get here?

**_i thought the first chapter was kind of a shit quality so i rewrote it completely!_**

 ** _SoE:[rebooting...]_**

 ** _Oh yeah... I forgot she had to reboot... and instead of alola this will be in kanto!_**

 ** _Update 5/15/18, new chapter 1_**

* * *

I was playing pokemon ultra sun, still wating for the next mew event... sadly that would not happen since later on I would be literary in the game!

 _Hours earlier, 3rd POV_

"Now the hunt begins for shiny pokemon!" I say, my first and only shiny pokemon i have encountered was a shiny pidgey!

I started ultra sun and then it crashed, "shit..." I say "the save file better not be corrupted, I worked hard there!"

Then the 3ds started to shake and glow... "What the fu-" I managed to say before I passed out

* * *

 _somewhere in Kanto..._

"Oh god this hurts alot..." said Sam

Sam woke up and looked around, "great, a forest..." he said

His hand went up to rub his head to get rid of the pain but he stopped...

"Why... why are my hands black" he thought "Wait not hands, paws!"

"Shit, why do i have paws?" He said "then he felt around his head, he felt these weird bulb things on it

He noticed something was missing... he checked 'down there' and came to a conclusion: "I'm a female Riolu" she said "I know i should be surprised but I'm not"

Sam walked out of the forest and wandered around for a bit, she ended up walking all the way to professor oak's lab by accident! "Wait, how the hell did I get here?" She asked herself "I mean, I know my attention span is short but this is ridiculous!" Then her stomach rumbled, then she started to feel nauseous, as she fained she saw an old guy in a lab coat with grey hair

* * *

Sam woke up in a small room that resembled a hospital room, she noticed the bandages on her body, "wow, I can't believe I didn't notice that..." she thought to herself "so I must be in professor oak's lab then"

"Don't move, you'll only hurt yourself more" said a chansey "if your trying to escape"

"I got no problems being here, I just need to know where I am" said Sam 'Why kanto? Wasn't Ultra Sun in alola?'

'I don't know... what's ultra sun?'

'Who are you?'

'The one you stole the body from'

'Look, I'm sorry... I didn't have any choice'

Sam got a double slap from the chansey

"Sorry, what now?" Asked Sam

* * *

A week later she was released into the wild, "Oh great voice in my head... what do we do now?"

'Look for a place to sleep?'

"That doesn't help" said Sam

As they walked along route 1, they encountered a trainer and his pikachu who was being a little shit and not obeying the trainer (guess who)

"Can you please attack that pokemon so I can catch it?" Said the human

"No" said Pikachu

"Please?"

"No"

Sam slowly walked behind him, Ash noticed this but didn't do anything

"Just do it" said Sam "or I'll kick your ass"

Pikachu screamed and jumped on Ash, Sam was on the ground laughing

"I missed doing that" She said

* * *

 _ **SoE:[update complete], what I'd miss?**_

 _ **Nothing... atleast nothing important**_

 _ **SoE:... fine...**_


	2. Pikachu leaves, enter Sam

Sam left while she was laughing, then a few minutes later she sees a flock of spearow fall on the ground and a very burnt ash and a pikachu who was away saying "good riddance!"

She ran towards the human, and the spearow were also surprised at what pikachu just did

"I knew pikachu wouldn't obey ash in the beginning but this is too much!" Said Sam "You okay?"

"No... it hurts..." said Ash

"Oh uhhh, can you help me pull ash to the nearest human city?" Asked Sam

"All we have are claws" said a spearow

"I pull and you get to lift him up to make it easier" said Sam "plus, I'm smaller than him and he's probably really heavy relative to me"

* * *

At viridian city officer Jenny was greeted by a strange sight... a flock of spearow and a Riolu pulling a Human towards her... wait...

"What are you doing?" She asked

"Riii Riolu!"

"I can't understand you" said the officer

The Riolu facepalmed, then she got a stick and wrote something in English

'Ash here got injured, needs medical attention'

"I'm sorry let me help!"

Sam then turned to the spearow, "thanks for the help!"

* * *

Ash woke up in a hospital, "What happened?" He asked

A nurse walked in, "well you got taken here by an officer Jenny who told us she found you being pulled by a Riolu and a flock of spearow" she said "and that was the strangest part..."

"Really? Where is it?" Ash asked

"It actually on that chair over there"

We see Sam sleeping on the chair...

"(Come back here you big bag of mangos...)" She said "(now it's time to eat you)"

She then grabbed a random pillow and started to bite it,

"That's strange..." said the nurse

"Tell me about it" said Ash

* * *

 _ **Sam will replace pikachu since pikachu is overused when it comes to ash's starter Pokemon, and that this is a fanfiction and I can do whatever I want that's within reason!**_

 _ **This probably won't deviate from canon too much, I hope...**_


End file.
